My Dream Story
by BigTimeVampires7
Summary: This Story is about Me if I had Powers in Real Life! In the Begining I copied the Lines from a Shane Dawson Video! In The Story I Make TONS of New Friends even old ones from my school! To me it feels like I'm on a mission to save the world from Danger! R&R! Don't like, don't read! No flames, please!


Today was December 23 2013, I watched Shane Dawson's "LOVE STORY" the ending of that short film was sad, happy and a little bit weird. That night My dad, My mom and Brynna went out for dinner but I didn't want to come, I wanted to stay home alone all by myself. 5 minutes later. Jillian: I'm so bored! *Phone ringing* Hello? Krysten: Hey Jillian! Your mother told me to call you every hour, is everything ok? Jillian: Yes everything is just fine! How's Luke? Krysten: Pretty good! He's getting little bit better of getting mad, he's less mad at his brother. Jillian: well that's good news! Is he playing on his 3DS or is it dead? Krysten: it's dead, why did you want to play with him? Jillian: No I was just asking. Krysten: I gotta Go! Call ya in a hour bye! Jillian: Bye Krysten! *Ended Call* 53 minutes later. Jillian: Ugh! Only seven more minutes until Krysten calls again. (Knocking) Jillian: That's weird? Who could be at the back door? *opening the door* Can I help you? *the guy Barfing blood* 4 minutes later. Jillian: Are you okay? I better call nine-one-one! Santa: No! Jillian: What! Why? Santa: Jillian. Jillian: How do you know my name? Santa: You've been a good girl this year haven't you? Jillian: What? Santa: You've been taking care of everyone in your life, but yourself. Jillian: How do you know that? Santa: I know everything about you, i see you when you're sleeping, I know when you're awake, but Jillian! I need your help. Jillian: Wait! How do you know my name? Who are you? *the guy gives me a piece of paper, and I opened it* Jillian: "Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is to have Sam to become better, but when I wish them they don't come true. P.S. Their is one more thing! If it's possible, I want my dream to come true so I can have Action, Adventure, Fun and Friends from school. If you can do it I would be happy! If not I wouldn't know what I'm going to do next in my life!" Oh My God! I wrote this at 4:50 PM today and hid it so no one will find my note. You really have been watching me all this time haven't you? Santa: Like that time when you were talking to people but there not there. Jillian: What. Santa: Nothing! Jillian! I was robbed and stabbed tonight! By a woman! Jillian: Oh My God! What did she look like? Santa: I don't remember? I just know that she had a bad attitude and she smelled like blood! Jillian: I think I have a hunch. Santa: I need a favor Jillian! Jillian: What do you need? Santa: I need you to give me one final wish Jillian! Something you want more than anything! Jillian: Why me? Santa: Cause, you are the last person I'll see before I die. I must grant your wish if I make it to heaven! Jillian: (Breaths) This is Big! I'm going to need a lot of time to think about this! Santa: Well for my body it says it going to die, so you've got about 20 seconds! Jillian: (Thinking) *Whispers* Santa: You got it dude! *Died* Jillian: Wow! His last words were "Full House" Reference! yikes! *Sparkling* What's happening?! Wait? Why is my Neckless Sparkling too? *Stops Sparkling* Jillian: now this maybe get more weirder! (Door Opening) Lori: That was weird the rain came out of no where! John: Maybe it's Karma! Brynna: It's CRAZY! The Weather said it would be partly cloudy! Jillian: Mom, Dad, Brynna! Lori: Are you ok?! Jillian: I'm fine! Can I go to bed now. John: You can! I went to my room shut the Door and saw a note on my Bed. It said "Your Welcome" then my Mom got a call from Diane. Diane: Lori! Sam is not feeling bad anymore! Lori: How is that Possible?! Diane: I don't know? It's a Christmas Miracle! I've gotta go take Sam home. Happy Holidays Guys! Lori, Dad & Brynna: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ... When I went to sleep I realized that was a Dream. That night wasn't real. I got up off my bed and went to the Kitchen and saw a note saying that "if you wanna be alone You can." Jillian: Well OK! I have no idea what I'm going to do now but mine as well go back to my room! *closes the door and jumps on my bed* Jillian: it's Sunday February 2nd, 2014 nice! *opens the iPad 3* Jillian: I have a Skype! That's so cool! *opens up notes* Jillian: I made a Parody called Sunday? Dang I don't remember this happening to me ever! *An Elevator appears on the wall* Jillian: Whoa Cool! *Going in the Elevator* Jillian: This is so cool! Hey there is a iPad on the wall. I wonder what happens if I turn it on? *Turns on the iPad* Eddie: Hello! Jillian: Hi Eddie! Eddie: How did you know my Name? Jillian: I don't know just a guess! So why is an Elevator in my room? Eddie: I just wanted to see If you would of Freaked out. Jillian: Well I did a little. Can we stop about the Chit Chat and tell me where I'm going cause I don't see any Elevator Buttons on here? Eddie: Look Behind you! Jillian: *Looks Behind* Whoa! That looks like the same design as my Necklace! Eddie: It's suppose to be! Now take off your necklace and put your necklace in the hole! Jillian: *Puts The Necklace in the hole* Eddie: You better Hold on tight cause this ride is going to be like the ride from Walt Disney World! Jillian: Oh I know what ride your talking about! *Elevater Closes* Jillian: This is bad! *Holds on the Railing Tight* Eddie: Hold On! *Elevator Goes down Fast* Eddie: WOOHOO this is fun! Are you having Fun Jill? Jillian: Yea! WOOHOO! *Elevator Stops and Opens* Eddie: Here we are The BIGGEST LAB EVER! Jillian: Dang! Since when was this Lab Built? Eddie: I don't know? Jillian: So what am I suppose to do in here? Eddie: Just figure it out! Bye! Jillian: Great! I was going to ask a lot of things that I need to know but still this is a big Lab! Wait I wonder... 5 minutes later! Jillian: Where is it? I do not want to make them cause I don't know how! *The Sound of Speed* What? *More Sound of Speed!* No way! Where is it? *Gets closer to The Sound of Speed!* Ok! It's in a clothes pile! *Looks through all the clothes* Why is it not here?! *The Sound of MORE SPEED!* I still hear though! *Looks to the right and sees the Shoes* Jillian: Oh YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! *Takes The Speed Shoes* Let's see how fast these shoes are? *Puts the Shoes on* Ok I have no idea what to do next so I'm just going to run normally. *Runs Faster* Whoa! THIS INVENTION IS AWESOME! *Stops running* DANG! Whoa whats this room over here? The Powers! I wonder what this is? Whoa! That's a LOT of POWERS! I need to put These Powers on me! 2 hours later! Jillian: Ok I've got tons of Powers on me right now! *Beeping noise* What the heck is this? *Picks the chip up and puts on my neck* I have no idea what this does? But I'm keeping it on! Whoa! *All the Memory comes back!* Ouch! Huh? I wonder what's The Portal Room is? *Goes inside* OMG! This is Awesome! *GASP!* Theres Dream Land! I'm going in There FIRST! *Jumps through the Portal!* Jillian: WOOHOO! This is AWESOME! How long does it take to go through this world? *Looks at the Time* Only a minute. Ok! Oh and first I need to disguise myself as a Kirby! *Disguises Myself as a Kirby!* Ok I'm Ready! 


End file.
